


who knew my story was a love story

by Jay4216



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Love, Love Story, Mischief, NO DEATHS, No war, OC Team Up! 500 Followers Contest, POV Draco Malfoy, POV OC, POV Original Female Character, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smart mouth, Smut, smartass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay4216/pseuds/Jay4216
Summary: Nobody knows you exist your parent raised you in secret scared that you would have a target on your back as they did since people were intimidated by there power, it was always supposed to stay like that, well that's until they died and know your existence is about to bee announce the world and the first thing you have to do I attend school. Its easy enough when you have fried but sometimes friendship develops into more.A story about the development of friendships and love to enjoy fluff and smut, and to just read a love storyThis is a slow burn really focused on the development of the characters relationship.There is no war, but everybody personality is the same, and nobody dies.Also in this AU everyone is 16-17
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC





	1. Prologue

Today is the day, that is the first thing that has stumbled its way into my mind, as I hear the idle buzz of my alarm clock tear its way through my sleep. It has been a little over a month since moving into the Hogwarts castle with Dumbledore, a close friend of my now deceased parents. It still doesn't feel real, but the pity looks I get from Dumbledore and the other professors Which I have yet to bother myself with learning their names, those stolen glances though seem to make it more real than I would like to admit. I know I shouldn't be thinking about that though as today is the most important day of my once quiet life. The announcement of my existence to the general public. I have been kept out of the public eye since I was born; only a few pertinent people have known of my existence such as Dumbledore who Is extremely close with my parents or I guess I should say was. My parents are or were some of the most important wizards in the wizarding world, my Father, a proud successful Slytherin, and my mother, the smartest woman to pass through Ravenclaw. Both from a very long line of powerful purebloods. They always had targets on their backs and apparently, that was the last thing they wanted for me, so I have been kept a secret, but that is all about to change I think as I shuffle out of my bed tired of the thoughts that plague my mind about how much life is about to change.   
...............................................

As I stand from the bed hearing the familiar creek of the floor bored echoing off the empty walls that I have grown accustomed to throughout this month feeling the cold ground Attack the nerves on the bottom of my feet. Sending shivers through my spine makes me wonder if this is going to be how I feel all day. Especially since this is the first day of the Hogwarts school year and I will be joining the fourth-year class, and from what I have heard from Dumbledore is filled with some very remarkable people. Not that I would know what he means by my absence from the outside world. I have not felt the need to keep updated as it would never affect me, but now that it's time I wish I would have done more research. As I reached the bathroom wishing I was still being held by the comfort of the deep sleep I had only been awoken from minutes ago but already feels like an eternity. I reached for my toothbrush and glancing into the mirror noticing that my dark brown has grown which is now tickling the small of my back instead of resting neatly on my shoulders, as my mother had always preferred, and my hazel eyes that used to shine so brightly in the daylight looking dull, the small freckles that pepper my face that you can only notice if you stare intently. My teeth are still so unnaturally white but haven't been seen since my parents passed, and have been replaced with a small tight-lipped smile given at the appropriate times. And sometimes I think I can see the streaks from tears that have found their way out during my sleep that I never let spill while I'm awake, but they quickly disappear with a closer look, which I only find unsettling. I know this feeling won't last long or at least that's what I have been told. They say it's normal to feel out of place in your own body especially for what I have been through and what I am about to go through, Their words, not mine, I really would like to say why in the bloody hell would that make me feel any better which I think would make some people laugh as I don't have any type of accent since my parents moved to the states as soon as they heard they were pregnant, but at this point, it would change nothing, so I just give that tight-lipped smile and go on. There are days when I feel better than others. Let's just say I'm not sure if this is going to be one of them. I feel toothpaste slip out of the corner of my mouth quickly realizing I have just been standing here wasting time. I spit out the toothpaste that has not landed on the floor near my now noticeably cold feet into the sink quickly to not waste any more time. As I have finished washing my face and cleaning the mess of toothpaste on the floor. I hear the quick rap of a knuckle against a door silently wishing, no begging that it wasn't Dumbledore that has come to tell me that my time as a complete nobody is over. I had overheard Dumbledore speaking to a man that he referred to as Hagrid that many of the students would be boarding a train at 11. My question is why are they on a train but honestly it's the least of my worries at his point. I quickly glance at the clock that is hanging on the bare walls of my temporary room. Noticing it is almost 11:30 meaning the students had already boarded this so-called train. Making me worry, as I stumbled towards the door not knowing how long their train ride would last. As I open the door I am greeted by the scent of old books and maybe a deep redwood which I know is Dumbledore, who is patiently waiting by the entrance of the door. I take a step back, surprised by the look in Dumbledore's eyes which I can't read. He Quickly begins speaking sounding as excited as a child on Christmas morning "Zoe as you know today your presence will be announced to the students that attend this school" His deep voice perfectly matching his looks "and you will also have to be sorted into your appropriate house which I know you may know some about as your parents were each in a house when they attended Hogwarts." I knew about this and I also know about all of the houses as my father often stammered on about what he liked to call Slytherin pride, my mother always just scoffed and rolled her eyes but not without letting a silky laugh stumble out of her mouth. He always said that he was sure I would be put into Slytherin if I was ever sorted, and seemed sad that I would never get that chance, but how wrong he was. "Zoe, are you listening." Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder not without noting the slight flinch I gave from not being touched in the month since I have arrived "Oh yes umm I'm sorry could you repeat that I zoned out a bit" of course the first words out of my mouth this morning was a stutter, my mother would have scoffed if she had witnessed that. "As I was saying" Dumbledore continued with a slight tone of worry laced into his deep voice. Now slower as if making sure I could comprehend his words, my parents died I'm not daft I think as I listen to what he is saying "I'm sure you wouldn't mind being announced right before your sorting. I think it would be a good idea if you wait outside the doors of the great hall until I mention your name. So please finish getting ready. The students will be here soon." I nodded not wanting to use my own voice felt as if I could not trust myself not to stutter again. Which is a new feeling since I have always been confident with my abilities, but then again who knows I have only ever talked to one person my age, and that was only because my parents were worried I would become a mute shut-in without anybody to talk to.

............................................................

So I was Introduced to Hanna Vera Horan, the daughter of another respected Pureblood family. She has been attending Hogwarts since her first year so I haven't seen her in a few years only keeping intact with a few secret owls here in there to keep each other updated. She is the only positive thing to come out of this whole situation. She is a Ravenclaw and a fairly brilliant one from which I heard, but I can't imagine anyone but the girl who snuck me out of my house to the streets of Italy in the middle of the night showing me everything I had desired to see. Safe to say my parents weren't too happy with our perilous adventure into the night, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. I have received a few owls from her telling me how excited she is to see me again, which I reciprocate wholeheartedly, but we have been told to tread easily especially since no one is supposed to know I exist. It will be interesting to see how long we can pretend not to know each other though. I gave her all about 15 minutes before all of the things we have been told get thrown to the curb. Not that I would mind. I notice Dumbledore still standing at my door as though he thinks I'm about to break like a cruelly treated china doll. "I am fine Dumbledore. I can handle this, and I appreciate what you have done for me but I'm ready to start my life, and besides, I know you and Snape will keep me safe." A genuine smile formed on Dumbledore's face, probably remembering the time he had stumbled upon me and Snape brewing a potion and quietly chatting, probably the only time I have had a genuine tinge of happiness. Snape and I have now been brewing potions together wherever we are both free, but I assume now that the students are joining the equation it will change, but I know deep down Snape has a soft spot for me as do I him.

..............................................

Just as I go to speak again Dumbledore speaks up " I know Zoe and I am so incredibly impressed with your maturity in this situation, I can't wait to see all of the amazing things you can accomplish here, and as well as all of the mischief I'm sure you and miss Horan are already planning." I give Dumbledore a nod as he walks off leaving me with my thoughts again. I guess I Should begin getting ready for the arrival of my classmates, and maybe go figure out what this train business is about.

First I just want to say thank you for reading hopefully this will be the shortest chapter in the whole book.


	2. Chapter 1

The dull ache in my knees is becoming more prominent from rummaging around my trunk on the floor that I have still not unpacked, but the again I never really had a reason to. The first thing I was told was that as soon as the school year started I would be moved into a room in whatever house I get sorted in. Which I'm hoping is Slytherin. I'm not stupid I know that they are supposed to be assholes but I figure if I'm on the side of the assholes no one will be mean to me for no reason, probably not without a bunch of ass kissing, but because its easy enough to seem nice to people. I'm sure this will backfire but I would like to think in theory it will work. Just as I'm about to give up I see the plain black robes Dumbledore gave me when I first arrived that I was told to wear for the sorting. Finally, as I stand up my knee pops and I feel immediate relief. With the robes in hand I walk to the bathroom. I think Dumbledore mentioned that they will change to the appropriate house color when I'm sorted and then I will find the rest of things in my room. Apparently usually the students have to share rooms with other students but apparently this year they decided to add more rooms making it so everyone has their own room. Which I for one am grateful I could not imagine going from no one knowing I exist to sleeping in the same room with random people. Now that I am finally ready I assume I should go down to the great hall since I'm supposed to wait outside the door. I look in the mirror one last time. Dumbledore never specified if he doesn't want anyone to see me before I am announced, so I'm just going to sneak around. I have actually gotten pretty good at sneaking around the gigantic castle, I also took time this month to learn most of the portraits, likes and dislikes and develop a relationship with them. You never know how useful having them on the inside could be especially since they hear about everything going on. I slide my hood on and reach for the handle of the door hesitating, but quickly shaking it off. I wrap my hand around the door knob. Feeling that cold shiver run up my spine again. I swing open the door, greeted with the swish of air that had been stopped from reaching my room by the heavy oak door blocking the world from me. I walk into the hallway noticing how long the hallway feels after a month of being here it has never seemed this consuming. I look around seeing the large arch of the hallway and the walls that have been cleaned and shined spotless over the weeks leading up to this day, but you can still sense the years that these hallways have seen, you can sense the memories. I run my hand down the wall letting the rough sides of the wall scrap at the tip of my fingertips. The farther I get down the hall the louder it seems the hallway seems to get. The more I feel that the silence of my life disappears. I guess I should focus on finding the great hall now, certainly the students are here.

......................................................

I turned the millionth corner since I left my room. Hoping I will finally see the wide opening that means I have made it to the great hall . I'm met by many faces entering the great hall, and my breath is immediately knocked from my chest and I back around the corner only seeing the flash of brown hair, and what looked like a singular flash of almost to white hair. Weird. I peek my face around the corner and lucky it seems no one noticed me. That's when I see a familiar face, Vera. I can see her. I almost cry but quickly pull it together. I haven't cried today and we are going to keep it that way. I debate blowing my cover, certainly no one would know if I just hollered for her it shouldn't hurt anything right. Screw it. I whisper yell, my voice almost breaking from the lack of use. "V" no answer, "V" I say a little louder. I see her Dark brown almost black hair bounce around her shoulder. We make eye contact and I see the tears trying to escape her eyes. I motion for her to come to me. She quickly looks around and leaves the group. I take note of only one person watching her leave but he doesn't seem to follow he is wearing green i think, and has brown hair. I quickly go back around the corner not wishing for anybody else to see me. She rounds the corner, almost flying flat into me. I take her appearance in which has changed since the 3 years I had last seen her. Her Pale skin still makes her blue eyes pop, that she cant stand. You can see the knowledge in her eyes, but you can also see the mischief and the gleam of a professional smart ass. Framed by her clear framed glasses. I Quickly pull her into a hug. Noticing her scent almost like Black tea and cinnamon. The new smell tickling my nose. Which is why my eyes are watering and that's all. She pulls away. "You bitch, I thought I was going to have to wait all day to finally see you." I laugh, I genuinely laugh, I can already feel that tight lipped smile disappearing. "I couldn't leave you waiting could I." I let my eyes drift across her body still taking in the fact that she is actually in front of me. I notice the dark blue on her tie quickly laughing at what used to be the most "horrid" color in the rainbow according to her. She notices where my eyes have landed. "Shut your mouth, orphan, the color has actually started to grow on me and it's not like I have a choice" I smile at the nickname that she had developed in the past month, and you would think that would hurt, but it doesn't. She is the only person that has not treated me like I'm about to break. "Hey I didn't say anything" I inform. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, I notice her eyelashes brush against the lens of her glasses. " you should probably go" I mention noticing the kids entering the hall has started to taper off. "You're probably right" she says with a huff "but don't think that you can avoid me forever" she turns around the corner scurrying to the entrance not without turning around and giving me a quick wink and blowing me a kiss. I smile and lower myself against the wall, noticeably more calm than when I first left my room.

....................................................

Unknown

As I was entering the great hall I noticed a person, no a girl peek her head around the wall, but when I looked again the girl was gone. Maybe it was nothing.

........................................................

I'm now pressed against the cracked doors leading into the great hall listening to Dumbledore speak to the students welcoming them back for another year. I feel the familiar prickle up my spine. When I hear Dumbledore's tone change. I think the other kids hear it as well. Noticing more prominent whispers erupt from the students, towards the back of the hall. I crack the door a little more not wanting to draw attention to my self. I can hear Dumbledore clearly now "As you know this is when we usually began sorting the first years, but this year we have a new transfer student," the whispers are now louder. I can only imagine the smug look Vera is trying to hold in right now. "She is going to be a fourth year, and she is not well known, as her parents wished for her to grow up as normal as possible, but they have recently passed away," I quietly wonder if people are putting anything together I don't really know the extent of my parents reach but I have heard they were in the daily prophet for weeks. " I would like to sort her first, so she doesn't have to wait any longer so I would like to properly introduce for the first time Zoe rose Ver.." The gasps are now progressively louder and I feel as if I'm about to hurl. I just want to turn around and run away, but I can't. I am a Vervain and my parents are probably rolling in their grave with my behavior. I began opening the door. I feel as if everything is in slow motion "..vain" I hear the finish of my last name as the door has now been completely open. The long path down the center of the Great hall seemed almost disorientating. I began my slow walk down the center of the Hall. I could feel all of the eyes on me, but I kept my head up and my walk steady.

................................................

Unknown

I haven't been listening to Dumbledore. I'm just ready for this to be bloody over it's the same speech every year. That's when I feel a sharp kick directed at my shin. Knocking me out of my thoughts. Just enough to hear Dumbledore say "Vervain". I know that name. It was the powerful Purebloods that passed away from "natural" reasons. Which I'm sure no one in their right mind believes. My parents despised them; they couldn't believe a family line of that much power was not continued, they say it is a disgrace to the wizard world. Honestly I don't disagree. They are the only wizarding family that rival with the money and power that my family has, but then again they are liked far more than my family because they don't have any ties to the dark side. "Draco, bloody listen you sod" Zabini kicks my shin again "What" I snapped, bothered by the sharp ache now prominent on my shin. "They have an air, the Vervains have a freaking air and a fit one at that." Now that caught my attention, an air. I look up right as she passes by, I'm met by the scent of A lush green forest that has just rained on. Fresh and untainted by the city. I only see the back of her head, her long brown straight hair flowing down her back slowly moving in the breeze from her walk. She looks confident like she thinks she owns the place. I can't see much of her body. It's mainly covered by the robes similar to the ones the first years are wearing. "Hey Zabini, what year is she again and what is her bloody name?" I'm doing everything in my power to keep my jaw from hitting the ground. " Are you daft weren't you listening, don't tell me you already have a hard on," he smirks. I glare at him "Shut your mouth either answer me or I will ask someone else. " Fine, but don't get your panties in a twist. I'm pretty sure every male in here has a hard on, and If you must know she is a fourth year and her name is Zoe." hmm Zoe that is an interesting name. Merlin knows though she will probably be some Hufflepuff trying to make everyone happy. I'm cut out of my thoughts as Dumbledore sets the sorting hat on her head.

..........................................

That felt like the longest walk of my life. I'm more surprised I didn't trip and land on my face. At least I'm finally sitting. I don't have time to take in my surroundings before Dumbledore reaches for the sorting hat slowly placing it on my head. I don't think he has any idea what I'm going to be sorted as either, I know I wish for Slytherin or maybe even Ravenclaw to be with Vera, but it's not like my experiences really line up with any of my family's. The hat begins to talk, like actually talk. Its voice is almost commanding but you can feel the knowledge that seeps out of its mouth. "Wow A Vervain kid didn't think I would sort another one of these. There is no doubt that you are a Vervain though, the power that you have is probably the most powerful of your family that I have sorted, and you are smart maybe smarter than your mother, but I know your thoughts I can feel them your fathers pride is quite strong in you, You are most definitely a SLYTHERIN." The hat yells loudly. I almost jump out of the chair, but then a table erupts in cheers which I am now assuming is the Slytherin table. The other tables look worried, almost scared, but I can't imagine why. Dumbledore pats me on the shoulder and looks at me with that gleam in his eyes that I still can't quite read. "Go on Zoe, your father would be ecstatic." I stand up now noticing the once plain outfit now has green blended in. I make my way over towards the Slytherin Table with an unreadable face.

.....................

There are not many open seats except for the ones at the end reserved for the new first years, but there is one open towards the end. I make my way over there trying to mask the nerves that I feel. I sit down next to a boy probably my age, as I look around they are all my age this must be the fourth year section. My thoughts are interrupted by the boy. " Hi my name is Blaise Zabini, most call me Zabini, but you can call me Blaise." I laugh, his flirting not going unnoticed, but he doesn't actually seem interested. I offer my hand and he takes it and shakes it. "Well Blaise My name is Zoe," . The blonde on the other side of the table scoffs whether at me or at Blaise I am not sure. "Don't mind him, he is just jealous he is not the richest person at the table anymore." I look at him the first time actually taking in his appearance, His hair is blonde but not dirty blonde like platinum is that even possible to get it that blonde naturally. "Well Zabini it's not like it affects you huh" he glares at Blaise, but Blaise does not seem affected by the rude words. I look at the blonde wondering how tough his skin actually is. I look at him and say "Well it's not like its actually your money anyways I'm sure its in your family's name not yours." His eyes change for a second, something passing through them. I can't tell if it is shock, anger or maybe even resentment. I look over at Blaise who is grinning at me like I just gave him enough money to buy an entire candy store. He looks over at the blonde " Well Malfoy it's not like she is wrong." the blonde glares at him, the same look he gave him earlier " Shuv off Zabini." I look at the blonde " You might want to be careful your face might get stuck like that." A girl I just noticed sitting closer to the blonde then necessary speaks up, "who do you even think you are" I laugh "Apparently the richest one at the table" she glares at me but with a hint of amusement in her eyes. I look around realizing that I have missed all of the first years being sorted, the once empty space at the table filled with more students than before. Just as I'm about to ask what happens next a whole bunch of food appears in front of me lining the long oak table. I look towards Blaise, he gives me a smile and starts to pile food on his plate and I follow. Listening to the conversations around me, smiling to myself. I could get used to this.

..............................

As the food on my plate slowly disappears in between jokes spoken between Blaise and I, and some subtle jabs toward the Blonde who I know, now is Draco Malfoy, the son of another powerful pureblood family and the girl sitting close to him named Pansy who is actually quite funny, maybe a little clingy but not terrible. I'm slowly stirred out of my thoughts by the talk of the new rooms that we get to ourselves, everybody trying to decide where the new rooms are located. During dinner we were each given a card with a room number on it, apparently all of everybody's trunks have already been put into the room that correspond with their cards. I was given room 28 , Blaise 42 and Draco 16. Blaise offered to show me where are common room is which is apparently in the dungeons, I'm assuming it must be kind of like Snape's classroom if it is also down there, but I gladly accept his offer, but only if he promises to do the heavy lifting, and help put my stuff away. Which he agrees to with a smile.

............................

We make our way down the long hallways taking the stairs down lower into the castle, I can feel the air cool the farther we descend. Draco and some other people I have just met are just ahead of Blaise and I because we can't stop laughing. From when Draco almost tripped, from pansy stepping on the back of his shoe. Earning Blaise and I one of those glares he gives out like candy on Halloween. Just as I am about to make another joke, I hear a voice from farther behind the hallway hearing the quick steps of someone running. "Hey Orphan, what did I say about avoiding me." I turn around and am met with Vera running towards me. I stop waiting for her to catch up. Not without noticing the varying looks of surprise and anger from my new Slytherin friends. Blaise begins to speak when I cut him off. "Oh Vera I told you I wouldn't stay away get your thong out of your ass." I see Blaise and maybe even Draco go from anger to confusion and not without noticing the light pink color to their faces, making me laugh a bit. " Don't be so daft Rain you know I'm not wearing any underwear." I roll my eyes as she finally reaches the group of confused and now amused faces. I give V a hug. " Where are you going?" she asks. "Blaise here is going to help me decorate my room" I mentioned as I pull Blaise's elbow, making him bump into me a bit. Mouthing the word "rain?" with confusion on his face. Vera Smirks " Not like that and you know it." I give her a pointed look not trying to scare Blaise more than he probably already is. Blaise finally speaks up, "wait how do you even know each other, I thought you were kept a secret from the world." Vera and I make eye contact silently speaking about how we should handle this question. " Well you see" Vera starts, "I am just the most amazing wizard in the whole world and her parents wanted my awesomeness to rub off on her so they hired me to be her friend," I shove her and roll my eyes but not without a silent giggle breaching my mouth. " Yes that is exactly what happened and you totally aren't just a kiss ass who needed more friends, and the only person who could stand you is someone who didn't have any other friends." She flips me off and sticks her tongue out. " reap what you sow" I yell as a I pull Blaise away, not without turning around and yelling "meet me in the library at 8:30" I yell, blowing her a kiss, she pretends to grab it placing it on her butt. "Now who is the kiss ass she yells as she turns away" I flip her off, still holding on to Blaise with my other hand. He is looking down at me as if I have just grown five eyes. I laugh " that was Hanna Vera Horan, Vera to most, smartass to all. My only friend since before I have arrived." Blaise just looks at me, " I guess that makes sense" I Laugh, " That's her on a well behaved night."

..............................

Room 28, is now directly in front of me the large dark oak wall blocking me from seeing the room Blaise standing behind me waiting for me to open the door. I reach for the door expecting the sharp shiver up my spine but it never comes. As I open the door I am greeted by a dim room, but not uncomfortable almost homey

As I open the door I am greeted by a dim room, but not uncomfortable almost homey   
Blaise and I are finishing some last minute touches. I still haven't finished un packing my clothes into the closet, but I think I would rather put my underwear in their draws by my self, contrary to Blaise's many protests. My door is propped open airing out the stale previously unused space when I look up and I'm met with Draco's eyes, A rare silver color. He looks difference in the light of the lake that my window opens to. His lips are slightly parted, with the tint of a pink flower pedal on the first day of spring. His pale skin almost shining in the light, but he is not as pale as Vera. His jaw is sharp setting a contrast of the softness of his lips. He is no longer wearing his robes. He's wearing a black shirt, and I think I can almost see the definition of abs but that could just be the light. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I meet his eyes and I find that unknown look. He almost looks left out. " your know you could help if you want" Blaise startled by my voice just noticing Draco Intense gaze. Draco scoffs "Do you even know who my father is?" and walks away not waiting for a response.

..............................................

Draco

What was the number of her room, I cant remember. I know I shouldn't care but I went and checked Blaise's Room and he wasn't their. I need to know if she is still with him, but only because she can not take my place in the Slytherin House. That's all. I hear laughter bouncing off the walls of the hallway. Making me shiver the laugh is almost angelic. I come upon a door that is propped open it looks as there is a light spilling out of it. I reach the door I look In. Its Zoe and Blaise. She is sitting on her trunk while Blaise is trying to push her off her house has a blush to it like she has been laughing to much and maybe even slightly embarrassed. I hear Blaise speak up "I'm telling I could be so much help putting up your underwear it would go so much happier." She giggles actually giggles I don't think I have heard a giggle in the Slytherin common room that angelic since i have been here. My thoughts quiet down enough to hear her speak up. "And as much help as you could be with that task, I don't want to find that I am missing any underwear." She look up making direct eye contact with me, I don't know how she new I was here i didn't even make a sound. Apart of me wonders if she could here my heart speeding up, but no that's not possible. I watch her eyes graze my body. trying not to blush as i feel my ears start to heat up. When she meets my eyes again it almost looks as if she can see through me. She opens her mouth to speak and i can only notice her perfect plump plum lips darker then mine but still a light tent. She speaks "You Know you could help if you want to." and Merlin knows how much money i would pay to join her in her room, but I cant not with Blaise there i would never hear the end of it. "do you even know who my father is?" I ask, dammit that was stupid she just lost her family and of course she doesn't she doesn't know anything. I walk away with out another word to embarrassed by, my stupid words. She is absolutely horrid that has to be the reason I feel this way. When I reach my room I notice I don't shut my door. Its only because it is musty in here not that I'm worried it would block the sound of her laugh filling my ears.


	3. Chapter 2

Now that I have finally gotten Blaise out of my room with the promise of helping me fold my laundry. I need to finish getting ready to go meet Vera in the Library. I don't know how long we will be there until we are kicked out though. Who knows how long she can keep her loud mouth quiet. I quickly take off my now green-infused robes and change into one of the long black t-shirts Blaise and I have just hung up, over my shorts now not visible because of the length of the shirt. I also pull on a brown and black flannel, as I have learned that the draft in the library is one that I would like to avoid. I open my door not wanting to waste any more time. I make my way down the hallway, subconsciously sneaking. I pass the door frame and find my self in the common room, this is my first time taking it in, as I am now alone with my thoughts. The window looks out into the black lake but it produces a light not quite the same as the sun but almost better. The walls look cold and dark the stones jagged, but yet smoothed down by the memories that have been made in this room. The fire in the furnace almost burned out. The fire poker laid aside. Whoever who had been tending to the fire, Gone, maybe they retired to their room. Tired of today's events. I can hear laughing in the hallway of the boys' rooms. Laughing, memories already being made, bouncing off the wall and filling the empty common room. Almost as if the sound is moving the Curtains, putting off a cloud of dust that hasn't been stirred up until today. The dust moving in the breeze in a spiral almost dizzying. Whether from the laughter being heard or the memories being made, brushes against my bare leg making me shiver, reminding me of the draft of the library I'm supposed to be at. I take one more look around the room. Before leaving it behind, in the wake of the eyes I felt on me but never spotted.

...........................................

The library, the place I spent most of my time over this month if I was not with Snape, or talking to the portraits. Usually empty, and even now Vera is nowhere to be seen. Yet a singular girl is sitting at the table nose deep into a book. It wouldn't hurt to make a new friend while I wait for Vera anyway. I head toward the girl, with long frizzy hair, and a look of excitement on her face, probably from whatever she is reading. I look at the tie she is wearing, apparently not yet changing from her uniform. I expect to see a dark blue similar to Vera's but I am met by a red. I think that means she is a Gryffindor.

"Studying already," I ask with a tinge of amusement in my voice and curiosity in my eyes.

She looks at me almost as she knew I was here and she had been debating on ignoring me. "Well some of us enjoy learning, unlike you daft Slytherin."

I'm taken aback, obviously, my words did not come off as a joke. I look at her book, but she quickly shuts it.

" Well actually I quite enjoy learning myself, I'm Zoe" I speak more cautiously this time not wanting to come off rude again. She looks at me as though I am a dragon that just offered her my gold.

"Well I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, sorry if I seemed rude, You see a nice Slytherin is not quite common around here." she laughs cautiously like she is waiting for me to bite.

I laugh quickly remembering the roles each house has been said to play. Just as I'm about to respond. I look up and see two boys heading our way. Looking at me like they are going to rip my head off. "Hey what do you think you are doing" It's the redhead, his face slowly turning the same color as his hair. The brown shaggy-haired boy looks calmer but still concerned by my potential actions. I look at Hermione hoping she knows what's happening she smiles at me before turning her head toward the boys and speaking up humor evident in her tone.

"Guys I'm fine, I have stumbled onto probably the only nice Slytherin in that house." I'm about to introduce myself when I hear a voice coming from behind the boys. I immediately recognize Vera.

"Not only the nicest but also the hottest," I laugh and look up at her.

"Hey, Ron," she says in a slightly higher pitch but still in a joking voice. I see Hermione squirm in her chair, as Ron's face turns redder then I think is possible.

" Well as lovely as it was to meet you guys I should probably go keep Vera in line, Nice to meet you though Hermione." As I walk away from the group of people I have just met.

I hear a whisper "Well Ron if you guys are just friends why do you always blush when she talks to you."

"It's nothing mione we are just friends and you know it. " I laugh and see the gleam of mischief in Vera's eyes as I grow closer.

" Shame shame V, already causing troubles in relationships." She laughs but takes a bow, obviously not worried about the couple's relationship problems.

I grab her hand and pull her towards the nearest table, as we sit I notice that it's around 9:45. " Are you kidding me V, you are like an hour late."

" you think you can rush looking like this", she scoffs but the truth of her words evident in her tone. " Well, now curfew is in like 15 minutes you ditz." I glare at her.

" When have you ever listened to curfew, rain." my glare not affecting her.

"I would have you know I have not been in trouble for breaking curfew once since I have been here."

"Yeah, and I am sure that has nothing to do with you just not getting caught, don't think I believe your innocent act." She looks at me with a knowing look in her eye.

Well, she's not wrong, but when has she ever been. "Shhh, we don't need to talk about the details." She laughs I start again. "And even if that is true I'm not starting tonight, especially since I'm not trying to start my year off on anyone's bad side."

"Buzzkill," she yells a little too loudly for the library, earning us an amused glare from The redhead named, Ron, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Hermione. Vera also catches the action shooting Ron a quick wink. Hermione gives me a look of pleading but I just give a quick shrug. I look at Vera once again.

"As much as I would like to watch you ruin a perfectly good relationship I'm going to head back to my room."

"Like I said a buzz kill",

"Yeah, yeah" I laugh as I walk away giving her the finger as I leave the library, earning a look from Pince, the librarian. I give her an unapologetic shrug as I continue my trip back to my room.

......................................

As I make my way down the long rock covered hallway, toward the common room. I find myself thinking about how much my life has changed. As I float through the hallway being carried by my thoughts. I walk through the common room getting a glance of a blonde person heading to the boy's dorm hallway. Ignoring them, and continuing to my room.

................

I have been laying in my bed for what feels like hours, but when I look up it only 10:40. Curfew was only like 40 mins ago. No one would notice if I just snuck out though, especially if I use my cloak, and it is not like I'm doing anything bad. My mental debate prodding me to get up and put on a sweater and some shoes, not changing out of my probably too short pajama shorts. Immediately regretting it as I walk into the hallway with my invisible cloak in hand just in case. The draft bruising my leg adding a more comforting chill up my spine like the one that comes quite often when I am up to no good with Vera. Leaving me breathless and frozen in the hallway. With a giddy smirk beginning to show through my once blank face. It is not like I haven't done this before I was constantly sneaking out of my room the month I was here before the school year, but I wasn't ever specifically told I couldn't leave my room past a certain time, but now that there is a rule against it. It makes it all the more fun. I continue sneaking through the hallway like I'm a burglar in one of those old movies, willing my self trying to avoid all the cracks in the floor.

........

I wasn't even sure where I was headed until I reached the giant spiral staircase reaching toward the top of the castle where the astronomy tower is located, remembering my old habit from when I first arrived at the castle. When I was still waking up in a cold sweat with a dry mouth from the nightmares. The astronomy tower was one of the only places that could calm me down. It was open enough I felt like I could breathe but still had a hominess to it that made me want to curl up and sleep forever. Especially on stormy nights. The quiet rumbling of thunder shifting the walls. The quiet constants drop of rain. Pretty much the only thing constant in my life. One morning I even woke up to Dumbledore clearing his throat as I had fallen asleep on the floor after a truly terrifying dream, listening to my tears that night got tiring so I left my room. One of the worst things for me is hearing my tears fall and whenever it's raining. Those drops don't sound so deafening.

.........  
I enter the astronomy tower looking at the familiar walls. That has seen me cry more than anyone in my life. The cracks in the floor have collected my tears more than once, forming a puddle that when I looked upon I felt as if I could drown in. Like the rain collecting in the ground, and that's the sad truth to my life. Everyone thinks I'm okay but if I think about it too long I know the tears would come back. I think back to that night the memories still present, as if it happened last night, the scar that ranges from the bottom of my ribs to the top of my hip tingling as I replay the events, Walking to the opening to the balcony resting my back on the door opening, looking into the stars as they are the only ones who also know my secrets.

......

I awoke to a huge crash in the middle of the night from a dream I can no longer remember. I walk into my living room watching, a thing standing over my parents I want to say a person but I'm still not sure. I just told Dumbledore I didn't see anything, it had just seemed easier than explaining how I screamed a blood-curdling scream, that startled whoever was there and within a flash of lighting which I swear happened even though the weather was perfect. I heard the killing curse roll off his tongue. I thought I was dead, but when I looked up I was met with an equally as shocked face and all I heard before they were gone was "not another one", At the time I wasn't quite sure what it meant but seeing as I was still alive I wasn't thinking about it, but as I look back I know it was referring to how I survived, and to its knowledge without a scratch. I don't want to tell anyone though because of how they would react, but I was left with a constant reminder. That scar in the same shape as the motion used to cast the killing curse. I figured this person must have the scar as well so I searched it up and found a boy, named harry potter that happens to go to this school. I'm not sure what he looks like, but I know he has a scar on his forehead, but I have only met the Slytherins and the two boys from the library. Shit, I should have looked at their foreheads, damn it I'm already failing the only thing that has kept me sane. I come back out of my daze feeling the tears drip down my cheek that found their way out of my eyelids that have been sealed up all day. That's when I hear a shuffle by the door, and I see a blonde headed boy. I now call Draco, he looks uneasy. He just turns away to leave. I almost let him, but something about that familiar gaze glossed over his eyes. Makes me say 3 words that will probably change more than I would like to admit "you can stay". He doesn't say a word he just looks at me studying my face when I remember the tears still falling in my eyes. I turn my head away quickly, embarrassed that he is the first person to see me cry in a while. I just look back up at the stars. Startled by shuffling at the opposite side of the door frame. When the blonde just sits without saying a word and looks up at the stars. we are far enough away I can only hear a quiet sigh and then silence his breath covered by the distance between us. I quietly hum and refocus in on the stars not wanting to break the quiet film of understanding settling between the two of us.

...........................................

Draco

I should have left. I shouldn't have stayed when I saw her sitting by the door frame, and I almost left but I stopped when I saw the moon shine off something on her cheek. She still hadn't noticed me I could of left, but I just had to know. When my eyes focused and saw that gleam was coming from a tear that had just slipped out of her eye. I look at her more closely noticing a new redness to her eyes and many damp spots. on an oversized sweatshirt laid over her legs making her look like a child who just lost their balloon. it would have been slightly cute if the pain and despair in her eyes were not visible, and that look looked almost comfortable on her face as if its there a lot. I was shocked seeing her like that while I have only known her a day she always seems so put together so confident and light-hearted, laughing, and being the butt of the joke but also handling it, putting everyone in their place. But I was almost in tears just watching her suffer, with only the stars by her side. Like they are the only ones that could understand. I felt my breath get stuck into my throat causing a silent sound to echo throughout the room. Causing her to stare at me. I'm glad it was as dark as it was. Or she would see the pink that now cover my cheeks. She stared at me like I was just a person, not an entitled snob, not evil, not anything. All she said was you can stay, and that is the nicest thing a person has done for me. her being someone who would not want to hang out with me just for my power or not hang out with me because of my parents. I should have been annoyed I should have told her to get the fuck out of here this was my place and she had no right to be here, but the way she looked at that stars like she belonged with them. Caused me to just walk in and sit across from her trying to avoid eye contact. I hear I slight hmm fall out of her mouth. I think I will hear that noise for the rest of my life, and I don't think I have a problem with it. That scares me. We sit like that for what feels like minutes, but when she gets up to leave I glance at my watch realizing it's already 2. I have sat up there with her for two hours, and never said a word, but it wasn't uncomfortable. she just sat and watched the stars as I watched her. forgetting my problems. I sit here longer than I would probably of let my self thankful that we arrived here on Friday instead of a Monday. Thankful for the weekend. That might help me organize my raging thoughts that only seem to grow as time passes.

...........

When I reach my room I'm greeted by a bored-looking Zabini.

"Well look who is finally here," he says with a boring look. I don't respond I only roll my eyes hoping to skip the 20 questions that are inevitably coming. "Don't tell me she is already fucking with your mind," he states matter of factly.

I know who he is talking about but he doesn't need to know that. "what every could you being talking about." I state curtly

"You know who I'm talking about the one and only Zoe thorn Vervain, The biggest thing to happen since your favorite pale British lad who survived the killing curse"

"This is not about potter" I hiss

" so you admit it is about her, I knew she would catch your eye." he smirks "but then again she has caught a lot of people's eyes especially "potters," he says in the same tone I did earlier, he raises his eyebrows.

"what do you mean she has caught potters eyes," I say let the disgust seep out from my mouth surrounding the freak's name.

" I heard from Theo that he saw Hannah talking to Zoe, who just got out of a very pleasant looking conversation with the trio."

"who is this Hannah to know anything anyway."

"you should remember as we all know now that she doesn't wear underwear"

I remember the conversation that I overheard and the information I now possess. "Oh her, I say with a little bit of jealousy, from which came from out of nowhere. " How do they even know each other, wasn't zoe supposed to be completely hidden?" I question not missing the raised eyebrow zabini shot me.

"honestly I'm not sure I asked and I didn't get a reliable answer." he smirks and shoves me " maybe you should ask, well you know when you get the bullocks to be in the same room as thorn."

" Did you just say thorn," anger radiating off of my body at the nickname. " besides for your information I have been in the room as her."

"if you must know she quite likes the nickname even after I told her I'm going to call her that cause she is a thorn in my side, and I mean to be in a room with her alone, not have the whole school also there.

" And if YOU must know, I have been in a room with her all alone. I glare at him

"when," he says with a questioning look'

"let's just say when I went into the astronomy tower, I stumbled upon a crying "thorn", and she offered for me to stay so I did," I state with a cocky smile, laying on my lips.

"She was crying" Zabini states with confusion laced in his voice.

"Yes she was if you must know, which leads me to believe maybe her parents' death wasn't as natural as everyone thinks, sounds like trauma to me." the word trauma slides of my lips in a singsong tone.

"or maybe she's just not insane and is grieving like a normal person would if their parents died," zabini says with an accusing look in his eyes.

"it is not like I would know, didn't talk to her," I said innocently

" What do you mean you didn't talk to her, you went up there and she was crying, did she just leave when she saw you"

"for your information, no we sat up there together for two hours."

"you're telling me you sat up there for two hours after you walked in on her crying and she offered you a seat and you didn't say a word. Are you bloody stupid.' he said with a more aggressive tone than the previous parts of the conversation

" hey in my defense it is not as she spoke to me either, she's lucky I even stayed"

" no your lucky she did not slap you and leave, normally you would of either yelled at or kissed someone you were alone with for two hours, what is wrong with you"

"Nothings wrong, there was just a weird level of understanding and I didn't want to mess with it."

" Wow now that's crazy Draco Malfoy not wanting to mess with something." he almost whispered to himself in an unbelieving tone. " Don't tell me you get one hard-on from a random girl and now you've gone crazy"

"She is not a random girl" I almost yell anger present in my voice

"Oh god I must be sleep deprived or Malfoy has fallen in love"

"You twat I have not fallen in love besides," before I can finish Zabini is running out the door.

-" Draco And zoe Kissing in a tree k-i- s-" I slam the door before I hear the rest thankful for the silence that follows, but quickly becoming frustrated with which my thoughts bounce around making the silence more deafening than I remember.

.......................................

Zoe

I'm finally in my bed the streaks of my tears still present n my face with a slight tinge of pain from where the wind whipped across my face leaving my cheeks rosy, but the only thing present in my mind are those grey eyes lulling me to sleep.

..................

Draco

And the last thing I saw before I fell asleep are those hazels eyes that seem to shine brighter in the moonlight than the stars themselves.


End file.
